Betrayal
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: My second story! just a collecetion of implied scene from the movie we all know and love. short, you've been warned! He could feel it happening. The life seeping out of him. He just couldn't let her die.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: helllloooooo fellow Tangled lovers! I would like to thank the people that have revieved my last story, Water. If not, then you should do so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, or, sadly, Zach Levi**

Betrayal

She couldn't believe it. Mother was right. It is a cruel and scary world. He left her for the crown. Even worse, he left her to those big scary thugs. She really thought that he cared about her, maybe even more than that.

The journey home was terrible. Every time she sniffled, Mother would chastise and chide her for deliberately betraying the rules and leaving the tower – which happened so many times.

Whenever she saw a small bunny hopping around, she'd think of him and remember when she jumped on him because she thought it would be a ruffian or thug. They also passed the Snuggly Ducking, where she'd think of his dream and how he would probably live it now that she was out of his hair. So many things reminded her of him, so many happy things that made her tear up at this sad timing. How ironic.

They got up to the tower and Mother started to undo the long braid and take out the small, colorful flowers. With every drop of a flower, the same image popped into her mind: his face when he saw her hair up. She must have looked ravishing, enough for him to stare at her.

Mother started to sing as she walked up the stairs and it brought back a flashback of their time in the Kingdom when they dance. She offered him to join and he said no. Then all of a sudden he was there and dancing along. At the end of the song, the two had ended up together. When she got to her room, she took out the piece of violet cloth and stared at it.

She then stared at her colorfully painted ceiling pointlessly. She then noticed a pattern with the yellow sun of Corona and her ceiling painting. More flashbacks came, but not of him. No, these were of a mobile over a crib and an official looking couple, probably the king and queen. She then figured it all out: Rapunzel was the Lost Princess.

**AN: thanks for reading. Don't forget to stop by and review.**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


	2. His Journey

**AN: Hola! I haven't been on in such a long time. Stupid school. Haha JK. Anyways… this is in my grouping of one-shots from the movie. Hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

The Journey

He could feel it happening. The life seeping out of him. He just couldn't let her die. Gothel would have taken her away forever, keeping her in the life of solitary. She wouldn't be able to see people, feel the grass, the streams, and she'd be stuck with a cruel hag like Gothel. Even Jail was better what would happen to her if she went with Gothel.

So he took a shard of glass from the coincidentally broken mirror and leaned upwards towards her. He thought that he saw her close her eyes expectantly. He wanted to kiss her so bad, more than anyone would and could ever know, but he had to keep her safe. He reached up to her level and softly grabbed all her hair at the nape of her neck. He then took his other hand a sliced her hair. He had to do it. Both Gothel and she went into hysterics, both trying to grab her hair. He heard a screech and then nothing.

She was still trying to sing although they both knew that it wouldn't work. It now fully dawned upon him that he'd die. He told her his last secret since their journey to Corona, "You were my new dream."

The last thing he remembered was her face as she replied, "And you were mine."

Then everything went black.

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed that little piece of work. **

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


	3. His Journey part 2

**AN: this is part 2 for His Journey. Actually when I was uploading the first part to this extravagant two part story, I looked like five times for the file and couldn't find it. I even saved it to another document! I got so mad that I yelled at the computer, getting a few looks from my mom in return. Turns out that it was in the next column over. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, or Bones which by the waaaay… if starting next week! :))**

His Journey: Part 2

He felt like he was waking up from the best sleep of his life. He opened his eyes and saw a foresty landscape. He stood up from his slumped position against a large oak tree. There was one thing standing out in this forest-like space: a wanted poster tacked up on a tree. He walked up to the tree to get a better look at the poster. Looking at the poster was exactly like looking at the mirror. Everything was the same as his face. Even his nose was perfect!

He was so wrapped up in this image brought from the Lord that he didn't notice footsteps crunching the grass behind him. he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He turned around to tell the owner of the creepy hand that it was rude to put touch strangers when he saw a tall black man with white hair and a white beard.

"Welcome. My name is John and I've been awaiting this visit for a very long time, _Eugene_." The man's booming voice announced.

"Yeah hi, where am I and who did this poster. It is absolutely fabulous!" he replied. He still couldn't believe that there was a perfect poster for him.

"I have some things to show you." The man – John – said and started to walk away. He didn't know what to do, so he followed John through the forest. He tried to remember significant landmarks so that he could return to that perfect angel- made wanted poster. But he forgot many of them after only minutes of walking.

John stopped at a small pond and bent over, kneeling. The thief kneeled along with John on the soft grass and looked around. There were trees in a 10 foot radius around the clean pond. Everything was green, other than the trunks of the trees. The pond had lilies and lily pads lining it.

"Look into the pond." John directed the younger man as he touched the water with his finger. The thief looked at the center of the pond just in time to see the blue-green water swirling clockwise.

When the swirling finished, he could make out shapes that were rising to the surface of the water. He was stunned by the picture that materialized on top. On the surface was a fabrication of a little boy in a shabby looking room with chipped walls and beds lined up along the same wall.

"Does this remind you of anyone, because it reminds me of someone?" John asked. The thief couldn't believe it. That little boy is him. "This, my friend, is you after you found out the reason why you were in the orphanage, the real one." He could still remember that day like it was just yesterday. Before he actually believed what he was told: every baby was brought to houses at random by a stark. Then Sister Mary told him that he was left on the doorstep with nothing but a note. That memory still sticks with him even to today.

After a second another scene appeared: Him leaving the orphanage. He didn't even need John to help him remember this. He ran away the night after he turned 17 and he never looked back.

The next few scenes were of him stealing things with the Stabbington Brothers. Nothing really important came up until the crown theft. The scene pictured him in a tower with a girl with that had really long blonde hair right behind him. A frying pan was connected with his head and his face was priceless. Then there was then pub where the same girl was singing with the thugs. And then it was the two of them dancing in a town square. It then showed them on a boat about to _kiss_.

And finally it showed the same girl but with brown and short hair instead of the blonde tresses. They were in the tower and she was kneeled beside his… _pale_… _limp_ body.

He looked towards John with worry. The man had a warm smile, a smile the he hadn't seen since _her. _It finally hit him like a ton of bricks: he's dead. This must be some messenger brought here to take him to Heaven or Hell – probably the latter – or wherever they take people like him.

"_No__**.**_" was all that he said. He looked back at the pond and saw the small brunette crying over his body. But this time the scene kept moving as if it were real life. She finished her song and a single teardrop fell from her eyes. It had a slight glow about it as it fell to his body.

He all of a sudden felt warm and tingly all over. Yellow started to glow from his right side. He looked at the pond and saw the girl looking at him with shock.

While this process was happening, John mumbled, "It can't be." And reached over to say, "You best be on your way Eugene. Looks like you did something right."

He felt himself fading away again could feel John's eyes on him. John disappeared in a few seconds and he was met with a blank white landscape.

Next thing he knew, he was greeted by a small voice, "Eugene?"

"You know I've always had a thing for brunettes." And with that, she hugged him tightly and kissed him.

We all have our journeys that we must take to get to a certain point in life. The question is: How far will you journey to get to that certain point?

**AN: Those last few lines were similar to an ending of a story the my class and I read in English class. The same meaning but different words. I just thought that it fit into the story nicely.**

**I would just like to thank you all for the review that I've been getting on all my stories on this forum. You've truly inspired me with these stories. Even though I don't post within a week. **

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


End file.
